


Empty Vessels make the most Noise

by Lapinporokoira



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapinporokoira/pseuds/Lapinporokoira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fun something I wanted to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Vessels make the most Noise

Palomo is awesome. Palomo is the best soldier around. Captain Tucker is honoured to have Palomo as his second. For the universe is nothing without the great, the mighty, the awesome sauciest coolest dude ever that is Palomo. So awesome, Palomo can fry an egg on his hot ass. So superior, others tremble in Palomo’s wake.

“GODAMNIT, SHUT UP! WE CAN HEAR YOU!”

So COOL is Palomo that others can hear his telepathic thoughts. No-one is comp….

…

…

…

“Tucker, why is that soldier sleeping there? It is not sleepy time yet.”

“Cause he’s an annoying idiot who talks to himself in the third person, Caboose.”


End file.
